


Pavement

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick closes his eyes. Counts to ten in his head like he's been taught and takes a few shaky breaths.The world is spinning.





	

“You need to stop.” It's a clear command, smooth but with warning behind it. Patrick stops digging his nails into a skin for a split second before going right back to it, trying to rip the skin off of him, so he can look as terrible as he feels. “Patrick.” 

Patrick closes his eyes. Counts to ten in his head like he's been taught and takes a few shaky breaths. He doesn't ease up on hurting himself, not until there are large, familiar hands on his arms, pulling his nails away from his skin. “What if I don't want to?” His voice sounds weird. Foreign. Dreamlike almost, as he struggles to pull his arms back. 

“You will.” The voice Patrick knows so well says. And he's right. He's always right. Pete is always right when it comes to this. “That's it, good, love.” Pete says softly as Patrick stops struggling. It's all still so dreamlike, like he's not really there. 

“Am I here?” Patrick wonders aloud, wiggling his fingers and touching Pete’s strong, tan arm. Is he? He doesn't know, it's not clear. Pete takes his hands in one of his, and uses the other to tilt his chin up gently. Patrick avoids his eyes. He doesn't want there to be disappointment in them.

Pete rubs his chin with his thumb soothingly. “Yes. I’m here too. Just focus, okay?” Pete says calmly. It's hard though. Finally, he meets Pete’s eyes, and everything feels a little clearer. “Good.”

The praise runs warm through him and he smiles. It's a challenge, smiling, but with Pete it seems easier. Pete brings him back from that state, helps him face and overcome what made him do it. Pete releases his hands gently and places a gentle hand on his cheek. “Do you need anything?

 _Only you._ It doesn't matter, Pete already knows. The bond tells him so. Pete takes his hand gently and helps him stand up off the floor. _Need you. Do you want me?_

Pete looks at him in near disbelief. The calm end of the line, Pete’s end, crackles a little. Patrick wonders what his is like, his end of the telepathy. Discordant noise, like static that’s louder than anything else. He wonders how Pete deals with that. _Always. I always want you. I need you._

Sometimes talking like this is easier. Because Patrick might run out of spoons completely and not have energy to talk. But he can think. _You love me?_ Patrick needs the reassurance every day.

 _Always. That's what the rings are for._ Patrick rubs the small tattoo on his arm that says Pete. Like he's done every day of his life. Pete has one that says Patrick. All soulmates have each other's names on each other. And the tattoos. Patrick nods slowly and fidgets with the band on his finger. Wedding band.

He drops his eyes a moment later, still unsure. Pete takes his time, raises his chin gently and slowly. _Patrick, I love you more than anything else._ Patrick meets Pete’s eyes again, swallowing hard. He thinks he understands.

He's never been quite sure why Pete stays with him. Patrick just feels like a burden. But Pete’s never made him feel that way, he's always made him feel loved. Patrick feels he doesn't deserve it, and he's tried explaining it to Pete, but Pete’s never allowed it.

“I love you.” Pete says again, softly. “Now, let me clean you up.” He adds, stroking a hand through his hair and smiling softly. Patrick nods and allows himself to smile lightly back at him.

“It's gonna be okay.”


End file.
